Ron Anderson (TV Series)
Ron Anderson is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is introduced as a teenage boy living in Alexandria with his mother, father and younger brother. However, his relationship with Jessie has become strained due to her continuing relationship with Rick Grimes due to his father's death at Rick's hands. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ron's life before or as the outbreak began except that he has a mother, a father, and a younger brother. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Ron is seen hanging out with Mikey and Enid when he meets Carl. He offers to play video games with Carl to help him relax and adjust to his new life. "Forget" Ron arrives at Deanna's party with his parents and brother. He spends most of his time hanging out with Carl and Mikey. "Try" Ron is seen on his porch with Sam and his mother Jessie unknowingly being watched by Rick and Carol. Season 6 "First Time Again" Hours after his father is killed by Rick, Ron storms out of his house in anger. He stumbles across Enid and Carl sitting on a rooftop holding hands and looks on jealously. Ron is upset about his father's death by Rick. He watches from a bush as Deanna tells Rick to bury Pete's corpse out in the woods. Ron follows Rick and Morgan into the woods. He is later seen running from walkers, tripping on a rock along the way. As he is almost about to fall to his death, unaware of the cliff edge, Rick tackles him as the walkers chasing him fall to their death, saving his life. Rick asks him why he is so far from Alexandria, and he tells him that he wanted to know where his father was buried. Rick gives Ron some advice on how to survive, but he shrugs it off. He later watches as Rick and Morgan bury Pete's corpse in the woods, and returns to Alexandria. "JSS" Jessie calls Ron to cut his hair, an excuse to talk about what happened, but Ron doesn't want to comply. When Jessie says that Pete was a dangerous man, Ron snaps that Rick is dangerous. He storms off, later seen being comforted by Enid. During the attack, he tries to escape a Wolf, getting saved by Carl. Due to his relationship with Carl strained by Rick's killing of his father, he refuses his help and goes to his house. He arrives just in time to witness his mother stabbing a Wolf woman to death with a pair of scissors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ron has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Relationships Carl Grimes Ron was one of the first people to welcome Carl into the community, inviting him to his house to chill and meet the other teenagers. They are seen laughing together at the party. Later, Carl mentions to Enid that he thinks Ron is "a good guy," but acknowledges that he wouldn't understand how living outside the walls of the safe-zone is. His relationship with Carl is now strained because of Rick killing his father, which caused him refusing entering the house together with Carl even when Carl saved his life. Rick Grimes Ron was extremely upset about his father being killed by Rick, and holds a grudge against him. He also ignores Rick's advice after he saves him from falling off to his death. Pete Anderson Ron is Pete's elder child. Pete is not seen interacting very much with his sons but it is presumed that he loves his children very much, or at least did at one point, as he very nearly gave up his education to provide for Jessie and Ron. In the present, it is unclear what his feelings for his sons were, and Jesse revealed that Pete had made it physically impossible for Ron to lift his left arm over his head due to potential abuse. However, he was very upset when he learns that Rick killed Pete, showing that he indeed loved his father despite not having a good relationship. Jessie Anderson Before Pete's death, it can be assumed that Ron and Jessie had stable mother son relationship. However after Pete's demise by Rick, their relationship is strained. When she tries to talk to him, he refuses to interact with her because she continues to be friends with Rick and seems to be holding a grudge against her. When he arrives to witness his mother stabbing a Wolf woman to death, he was shocked and disturbed. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" *"Try" (No Lines) Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback) *"JSS" *"Now" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Teenagers Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series